


Logan

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Dear Diary [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: That last one was a little rough on my sweet child.
Series: Dear Diary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is my baby and I will not apologize.

Salutations.   
It seems my presence is no longer needed by the others. I have been clearly ignored and dismissed. I am constantly but usually not so blatantly. I will remove myself from the equation since they’re so insistent on solving everything without me. Do they even know what would happen if I ducked out like Virgil did? I might as well get some work done. Perhaps later I will sit in the memory library.


	2. Day 7

Salutations.  
I believe I should offer them a chance to realize what they have done and apologize. It wouldn’t serve Thomas for us to no longer communicate with each other, not that we did much in the first place. They haven’t even noticed my lack of presence yet with the possible exception of Janus since he seems to keep track of all of us for Thomas. I understand he needed to be heard, but that doesn’t mean he needs to repeatedly silence me. I thought he of all the sides would understand. With Thomas staying home, I have far less work to do. Maybe I’ll pick up a hobby.


	3. Day 10

Salutations.  
I have fully immersed myself in the world of painting. I have many on the walls of night skies from some of the best events in Thomas’s life. I’m currently working on the Crab Nebula. I have taken to wearing T-shirts and sweatpants because no matter how hard I try I still seem to get paint all over myself. It’s not exactly unpleasant, though. It makes me feel something akin to accomplishment. Following one tutorial I heard the phrase, “If you aren’t covered in paint, then did you even really make art?” I find that phrase to be ‘a mood’. I am glad some of my newer vocab cards have phrases that are easier to understand. If I’m able to use them correctly maybe the others won’t laugh at my efforts so much.


	4. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 across the series is wild af.

Salutations.   
I employed my plan today. Janus was the only one to understand what I meant. He offered what I believe was a heartfelt apology. Remus came by shortly after and apologized in his own way. He said Roman told him to look out for me. I wonder what he is up to. I know he was confused about everything, but I don't know much more besides that. I am a bit concerned about his absence despite my better judgement. He holds as much blame as any of the others, but I’m beginning to think he and I are more similar than I initially thought. Remus has assured me he’s safe, but I wonder when he’ll come back and what will happen when he does.


End file.
